Totally New: Hey There Delilah
by The Fangs of a Girl
Summary: Craig and Ellie hang out a lot... but what happens when one song pushes it into something... totally new.SongFic... my first.


A/N: Okay I so don't own Degrassi or Hey There Delilah. First songFic.

_Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in new York city  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true_

* * *

"Ouch, this song is weird... it reminds me of you." Craig said, getting up off of the floor and flopping himself back on the couch, almost landing on my legs and turning the radio up. I noticed his fingertips just lightly touched the dial, tenderly, as if his fingers were bruised, until he fouind the volume just the way he wanted it. I smiled and leaned back.

"Oh, so I'm weird, Mr. Manning?" I asked, mockingly. He smiled and nodded, "You're too perfect _not _to be weird." I smiled, my lips turning up, while he cocks his head. I just barely can make out a freckle on his neck, making him a little imperfect, but even more adorable than before. He gets up quickly, almost like a cat, and clutches his guitar in his hand.

"For some reason... I wanna play this song on the guitar." He gave a cocky smile and I laughed, hard. He started to play along with the radio.

* * *

_Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side_

* * *

I always seem to close my eyes when Craig plays guitar. It zens me out, makes me feel like I'm floating. He stopped suddenly, and I opened my eyes again. I look over at him and his head is cocked again, almost like he's thinking.

"Um... Craig... song's not over." I said then stood up carefully, stepping over a binder.

"Craig, what's wrong?" I asked, stepping over toward him. He looked up at me, smiling weirdly and cleared his throat lightly. He shook his head and I touched his shoulder.

"Tell me." I smiled. I wanted to kiss him so badly.

* * *

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me_

* * *

Then I saw, tears, falling down from his eyes, staining his cheeks. I shook my head and hugged him, feeling his warm, tight, tensed up body. I rubbed his back lightly and whispered, "Okay, Craig... it's okay... shhh, it's okay." He just stood there, the guitar falling to one side.He smelled like cologne and metal. I smiled and came back to Craig's face. I took my thumb and wiped the wetness from his eyes and whispered, "Hey... can you tell me what's wrong?" He shook his head.

"El... I don't want to leave." He took my shoulders and shook his head. "I don't want to leave."

* * *

_Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good_

* * *

I looked at him, frowning slightly and said, "What do you mean?" He coughed and said, "I don't want to leave you... and everyone else here... I don't want to leave Toronto or go to Vancouver. Oh my god, Ellie, I sound like a priss!" He kept on talking, just never stopping. I had to shut him up somehow. So I kissed him. Hard. Harder than I thought I could kiss anyone.

* * *

_Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all_

* * *

His eyes bugged out, scared and then he relaxed and kissed me back, his lips wet and warm. I sighed lightly and melted into his arms. He pulled back and whispered, "Oh my god... I've been waiting for that forever."

* * *

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me_

* * *

I smiled, "Oh really?" He nodded softly. I smiled and kissed him again, then pulled back, "Good."

* * *

_A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame_

_Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This ones for you  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me_


End file.
